Holy Guacamole!
by HarryPotterFanFicGirl
Summary: Be careful what you wish for... MWPP


Ginny Weasley flopped onto her bed a heaved a great sigh.

A small raven-haired boy was torturing her mind. Sure, she liked Harry as a friend, but she wanted more. She just wanted, for once, to make an impact on his life.

Then, irony of ironies, Ginny looked out the window and saw a shooting star.

"I wish that somehow, someway, I will be a part of his life," she wished.

And then she sank onto her bed in a dreamless sleep.

A loud shriek woke her.

Ginny bolted up and came face to face with a girl of about seventeen who had red hair not unlike her own. 

"Who are you! And what the hell are you doing in my bed?" the girl yelled, panic on her face.

Ginny gasped. _Her eyes were just like Harry's._

"Er…I'm Ginny" she said, voice shaking. "New here…er…Beauxbatons…"

"You don't sound French," the girl said doubtfully. 

"Heh heh…I get that a lot…"

"How old are you?" said the girl, sounding less panicked and more curious.

"Fourteen, I think I need to see Dumbledore," Ginny said, her throat feeling dry. "I'll be back."

"See you…"

Ginny paused at the door and turned to the girl. "You're Lily, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Lucky guess…"

Ginny hurried through the common, past someone who looked scarily like Harry, through the portrait hole, and to Dumbledore's office.

When she reached the gargoyle, she remembered that she didn't know the password, and sat angrily next to the statue.

Why was she here? Was this some strange dream?

She sat there pondering for a few minutes until she realized that someone was standing in front of her.

She looked up and saw the boy from the common room.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"You don't happen to know the password to Dumbledore's office do you?" she said exasperatedly.

"Er, it's Acid Pop, why?"

But the gargoyle had already moved and Ginny was running up the stairs, leaving the boy quite puzzled.

"Professor Dumbledore!" she said breathlessly.

Dumbledore looked alarmed. 

"Are you a student here?" he asked. 

"Yes, well, I will be."

"Will be?"

"You see, I feel asleep, and then I woke up here, but I'm not supposed to be here, I'm not even born yet!"

If Dumbledore was not confused before, he certainly was now. 

"Miss, er-"

"Weasley" she finished.

"Molly?"

"No, Ginny. Molly and Arthur, they're my mum and dad."

"Miss Weasley, what year is it?"

"1995," she said.

"Amazing…tell me, do you remember anything that happened before you woke up here?" asked Dumbledore.

She blushed to the roots of her hair, making it look as though her head had caught fire. 

"I um, made a wish on a shooting star."

"If you don't mind me asking, what did you wish for?"

"Er, well, that I could somehow be a part of Harry Potter's life," Ginny said, still blushing furiously.

"_Harry_ Potter?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said quietly.

"Ah Miss Weasley, you will come to find that wishes tend to take interesting turns. Take my cousin Apollonius. He wished his hair would stop growing, but instead, it started falling out. But now that I think about it, perhaps that has nothing to do with wishes. After all he was middle aged-"

"Professor!" Ginny interrupted. 

"Right. Sorry about that. Well it seems clear to me Miss Weasley, that you have been sent here to accomplish _something_. I recommend that you figure it out soon, so that you can go back home," he said, with a twinkle in his eye that told her he knew what it was, but he was going to let her figure it out on her own. 

"Until then, you will be a transfer student from Beauxbatons, and you're here to study how Hogwarts students go about their day."

Ginny sighed. How was she going to figure what she had to do, and then, how was she going to get back home?

After saying goodbye, Ginny headed back down the spiral staircase and came face to face with the boy who looked like Harry. He looked frustrated.

"Okay, who are you, and what are you doing here?"

"Er, I'm Ginny, and I'm doing a report about how Hogwarts students go about their days." She said this all very fast.

"Ginny what?"

"Er-Linny. Yes, Ginny Linny."

"Ginny…Linny?"

"Yeah…"

"If you're not a Hogwarts student, then why do you have Hogwarts robes on?" It was clear to her that he didn't believe her story.

"I want to get into the environment," she lied. "You know, blend in."

He looked skeptical for a minute, but then his face broke into a smile.

"Well Ginny Linny, I'm James Potter, and I'll be happy to help you when you need it."

Ginny smiled at him. He was really just like Harry.

"Thanks. I'll remember that."

That night at dinner, Ginny tried to ignore the funny look people gave her. She was about to sit at the very end of the Gryffindor table when she heard 

"Ginny! Over here!"

It was James, and three other boys. 

"Hey Ginny, these are my friends. This is Sirius-"

Ginny shrieked.

"SIRIUS BLACK!"

"So you've heard of me," Sirius said smugly.

Then Ginny remembered. He was still at Hogwarts. He wasn't a murderer- yet.

"Heh heh…yeah…"

James gave her a strange look, but continued. 

"Anyway…this is Remus Lupin-"

"Professor!"

She really needed to control herself.

"Sorry," she said. "I just thought I saw one of my Beauxbatons professors."

Before James could introduce her to the last, slightly overweight boy, Lily walked up and started pulling Ginny away from James. 

"Ginny, you don't want to get involved with people like them," she said loudly. "They might rub off on you, and lord knows that wouldn't be good."

"Then again, you could follow Lily around, and spend all of your time reading stupid books," James shot back.

Ginny was confused. For two people in love, they were awfully mean to one another.

Lily rolled her eyes and walked out of the great hall. 

Curiosity getting the best of her, Ginny followed Lily.

"Do you two always joke like that?" Ginny asked. 

"What do you mean joke?" asked Lily. 

"You know, make fun of each other?"

Lily laughed bitterly. 

"Ginny, that wasn't a joke. James Potter and I despise each other."

**Well that's it for the first chap. Not much going on, I know, but eventually the romance will kick in. Just hold out, It will get funnier and romancier (look how inventive I am. Romancier. I'm laughing reading this.), I promise Ten points to the person who can guess what Ginny's task will be. Do you see that blue box down there? You know, that one that says, "Go"? Click that, and something magical will happen!**


End file.
